My New Found Love
by Jacob and Embry's Dirty Secret
Summary: After having her heart broken Leah moves away. 2 yrs l8tr she returns to the Rez,finding not only herself but a new love. Please review... sorry 4 any mistakes P
1. The Beginning

**hi guys this is my first fanfic so please read it. **

**xo jacob & embrys dirty secret =p**

* * *

It's been 2 years since I left La Push. I never imagined returning there, especially after everything that happened. It all happened the summer after I graduated from La Push High.

Sam and I had been dating since my freshmen year and Sam was a junior. I was _madly_ in love with him and him with me. Or so I thought. You see my cousin Emily and me were like sisters we told each other everything, we'd talk on the phone everyday. Even though Emily lived in Port Angeles she never came to the reservation, I always went there to hang out.

It was the second week of the holidays and Emily was coming to stay at La Push for a few weeks, and was ecstatic. She knew how I was going out with Sam and couldn't wait to see the man who'd stolen her cousin's heart. I thought it would be great; all three of us would hang out and have the best summer ever.

But how wrong I was. Introducing them was on of the most stupid things I've ever done. Apparently it was love at first sight, **bull crap**! My heart shattered right there and then. Sam just kept staring at her with so much love and passion I swear I was going to be sick. But I just stood there not doing anything like an idiot. After there stupid staring contest Sam wants to speak to me **_alone._** Even though I knew what was coming I still couldn't fully understand. I mean did those 4 years mean absolutely nothing to him! I felt as if I was watching a movie from the out side in, it just didn't make any sense.

And to make it worse, they left as if they both hadn't just ripped my heart out. After that happened I realize I couldn't stay in La Push with _those two_. So I moved. Mum, Dad and Seth tried to talk me out of it, but I wouldn't listen. I moved into an apartment in Port Angeles where no one would know. I made my family promise not to tell anyone where I was, I didn't need anyone feeling sorry for me.

So 2 years later I thought everything was behind me, but I was wrong…._again_. It happened a week ago, I began to get a really high fever and getting angry over the smallest things, and then it happened. My straightener broke and I lost it. I didn't know what was happening one moment I'm standing on two feet yelling at my reflection and the next I'm on 4 feet growling, staring at a huge grey wolf.

Just as I'm about to start panicking I get this weird feeling in my body, like I was changing and then I'm standing on 2 feet again…. and_ **naked!**_ I was on the verge of crying. I couldn't understand what just happened and thought I was probably going crazy. So I called Seth. I told him to come over straight away.

So half an hour later I was telling Seth everything that just happened…. And he believed me. **_Hah_**. So he begins to explain about how all the legends are true and that most of the guys I knew are wolves as well. But that I'm the **ONLY** and I repeat **ONLY** girl wolf. I mean _come_ on, why me. And guess what Sam's also, wait for it…a wolf. da da daaa.I nearly fainted.

After our conversation, Seth called Mum and Dad and we talked about what will happen. They told me I'd have to move back to La Push and be a part of the pack so I can learn all about it. I was past caring so I just went with it.

So here I am, on my back to the place I thought I'd never return to.

* * *

**Soooo what did u guys think?**

**pretty please review and if you guys like it i will put a**

**2nd chapter up. **

**5 reviews =p**

**xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys second chapter!**

* * *

**LPOV**

"Home Sweet Home." I sarcastically say out loud, as I park my car and turn the engine off. I sit there for a minute remembering when my life wasn't screwed up. After my painful trip down memory lane I get out and grab my bags. Since I didn't have much in my apartment because I was sharing it with a friend I only had what was in my room. Seth and dad brought all the bigger stuff down the day before so I only have a couple of suitcases. I locked the car and walked up the porch steps and inside.

"Hello, anyone home!" I yell as I walk inside.

"Awe Leah sweetie welcome home." My mum Sue says as she attacks me with hugs and kisses.

"Seth! Come give your sister some help with her bags." Mum yells upstairs. Then a second later Seth comes stampeding down the stairs nearly knocking me over in the process.

"Hey short stuff "Seth says as he grabs my bags and bound back upstairs. I follow him and go to my room. As I walk through my door I find my room exactly the same as when I left it. I throw my bag on top of Seth who's sprawled out on my bed.

"Hey!" he says annoyed, but knew he wasn't really since he had a huge smile on is face.

"So, when do i have to meet everyone?" I ask Seth. He could tell by my voice that I didn't want to.

"Well… I was thinking now since everyone's over at Sam and Emily's having lunch." Seth says quickly. But not quick enough.

"Seth!" I yell.

"No way, I am not going over now, "I say angrily.

"Wait a minute...Does anyone know I'm back and about my …predicament?"I ask scared of his answer.

"Well… no." he starts off

"Leah, before you start thinking about ripping my head off, please just listen to why I didn't tell anyone?" Seth asks me, talking slowly like I'm a 3 year old.

I take a deep breath, "fine" I say trying not to think about jumping out the window.

"Ok look, if I had told Sam about you becoming a wolf he would of commanded me to tell you where you were staying, he would have gone to you and wouldn't have left until you had heard why he left you"

"WHAT!"I start to yell but Seth cuts me off.

"Look, I didn't want to take that chance, because I know that as soon as he brought that up you would either phase right there and then or you would run away and I didn't want to lose you again Leah." He says so softly but I could still hear him.

"Seth," I say softly.

"I would never leave my family, especially if it meant I would hurt you." I take a deep breath trying to figure out all my thoughts.

"Ok. We can go now, but if any of them say anything about Sam I will phase right there in front of them and hurt whoever says it. But I don't want to incase I hurt someone."I say worried.

"Don't worry sis, don't worry about hurting anyone I'll take you out side before you phase, but please try and control your anger because Paul is the worst he gets angry and I mean it, he'll phase over you calling him an idiot." Seth starts laughing after saying the stuff about Paul, obviously remembering something that happened.

"Well I guess we should go hey."

I say.

"Yeah, come on it won't be that bad," he says smiling again. "Race ya?" he says with a wicked grin.

I start to get up and head for the door with a look on my face like I'm not going to but then as soon as I get to the door I say, "Eat my dust lil brother." Remembering when we use to race each other when we were little. I always won of course. Including today. I was down the stairs and out the door before Seth had even ran down the stairs; I even managed to grab my keys on the way. When Seth appeared through the front door I was leaning casually on the hood of my car with him just looking at me with an evil smirk, probably thinking what he was going to do to get me back for cheating.

"CHEATER!" Seth yells out pointing at me.

"I didn't cheat; I'm just smarter than you." I say as I get into the drivers side and Seth gets into the passengers side. I back out of the driveway and start driving towards Sam and Emily's. Seth had told me earlier that Emily had moved into to Sam's place, the house that Sam said we were going to be living in once the summer was over. Well that obviously didn't happen.

Seth and I didn't talk much; well he did all the talking. He was telling me about who's a wolf and that I shouldn't worry about what everyone's reactions are going to be, especially since I'm the only girl wolf and I'll know what they'll be thinking. Hahaha. Oh crap, we're here. I turn into the driver way and park the car, already knowing that they know someone's here, because of the stupid wolf hearing.

I get out of the car as well as Seth and start walking towards the house. Before Seth has a chance to open the door Emily opens it and just looks at me and I can see tears forming in her eyes.

"Hey Emily" Seth says to her and walks inside.

"Hi" I say and follow Seth inside. What Emily doesn't know is that I forgave her a while ago, I had this feeling that Emily couldn't really help but love him, it was like they were soul mates I guess now I know I was right. I don't know if I can forgive Sam just yet but I know that after settling back in I might. As I walk into the living room everyone goes quiet and just stairs.

I just stare back and say, "Didn't your parents ever tell you it's rude to stare?" still everyone keeps staring and I notice that Jacob's not here, he was probably the only person other than Emily I couldn't wait to see. Well maybe he'll turn up later.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Leah Clearwater, come back from the dead have we?" I take a deep breath and go to give the person who said it a glare but stop when I realize who it is.

"oh my god" I say trying really hard not to laugh." Embry? Wow I see you've finally hit puberty, but I'm sad to say I miss the braces and scrawny body. I guess you're lucky you're a wolf or else you probably never would have gotten muscles." After I say this every one starts laughing except Embry who if looks could kill, well I'd be dead right now.

"Seth!" I recognize that voice.

"Sam what up, let me guess your wondering why Seth told me about wolves and that he couldn't tell me when he turned because you commanded him not to." I say smiling but turn a glare on him when he says the last part.

"Well Yeah?" Sam says with a confused look on his face. Why did I ever go out with him.

"It's because I am a wolf." I say looking Sam straight in the eye, so he knows I'm not kidding.

* * *

**so there you go.**

**reviews, reviews! love them.**

**xoxo**


	3. Oh NOOO

**Okay here's chapter 3!**

**Hope you like it**

**xo =P**

* * *

**LPOV**

"Wait, that can't be true" Embry says

"Yeah there's nothing in the stories of girl wolves." Agrees Quill.

"Great, not only am I the only girl wolf I'm also a freak." I say. Great just what I needed no one believing me, guess I'll just have to show em'.

"Well, Seth is this true, and if it is why didn't you tell me?" Sam asks Seth looking a little annoyed.

"Because he wasn't sure what would happen if you guys found out, especially you Sam." I say to everyone before Seth had a chance to speak.

"OK, well I'm guessing Seth told you all about being a wolf…and imprinting." Sam says avoiding my gaze.

"Yeah he did, and I forgave Emily a long time ago, but I'll need a little bit longer to get use to this wolf stuff and understanding it all before I forgive you Sam, but just because I don't forgive you don't mean I hate you," I say looking at Sam.

"Thank you Leah and I am sorry for all the pain Emily and I put you through." Sam says hugging me.

"LEAH! I've missed you sooo much, I missed not being able to talk to you since you're like my sister." Emily comes running out of the kitchen with tears running down her face and jumping on me.

"I'm so,so,so,so sorry for what we did to you, you didn't deserve any of it, oh I love you." Emily says while hugging me as tight as she can, but since I' a wolf it just felt like a normal hug.

"I've missed you too Emily, sooo much," I say hugging her back but not too tight. "I love you too." I whisper in her ear even though I know every one else could probably hear what I said.

"Okay enough with all the mushy stuff; I want to see Leah as a wolf." Embry says excitedly.

"Okay, let's go outside then" I walk outside and towards the woods while everyone else follows.

"I'll be back" I say as I walk in a bit further and take my clothes off and leave them by a tree and then phase. I'm not use to the feeling yet and don't think I will, it's like my whole body's being twisted and pulled where it shouldn't but it doesn't hurt. Once I'm in my wolf form I walk out of the forest. When I come out I notice that the guys are missing and a second later I start to hear Sam and Seth's voice in my head followed by Embry, Quills, Jared's.

"So are you ready to be beat Leah?" Embry says with a smirk on his face.

"You know Embry, you may have been faster than me when we weren't wolves, but I'm happy to say that I am faster than you now." I say, knowing I'm defiantly going to win.

"Okay then let's race." Embry says smiling at me.

"Line up." Sam says standing off to the side.

"The first one to the river and back wins, and no cheating, and I'll know," Sam says thinking it directly to Embry.

"Okay, Ready, Set, GO!" Sam yells in his head. I start to run but go slower than Embry so he thinks he's winning. As soon as Embry reaches the river I speed up and end up reaching it before him and turn around and run back. Embry realizes this and starts growling and trying to catch up but there's no way he can catch up. I finish while he's not even half way back.

Everyone starts cheering and laughing or a weird barking sound which comes from the guys. I walk into the forest again and phase and put my clothes back on. I walk out and realize that the guys are already dressed. Seth comes over and gives me a hug.

"I'll give it to you this time Leah, but I want a rematch and soon." Embry says confident that it was only a fluke, complaining to Quill that he wasn't 'feeling' well and that's why he lost. Yeah, whatever.

Everyone starts to walk back inside and head to the living room. I sit down on the couch next to Seth. We start to talk about what's been going on since I've been gone. A couple of hours later Seth decides it's time for us to go since I need to unpack and settle in.

We say goodbye to everyone promising to come round for breakfast. Emily and Sam walk us to the door.

"It's good to have you back Leah" Sam says giving me a hug goodbye.

"Sam's right it hasn't been the same without you."Emily says also giving me a hug and trying not to cry.

"Well see you in the morning." I say to them as I walk down the stairs and get into my car. I wave to them as I back out and drive away.

"So, was that as bad as you imagined." Seth say looking at me.

"No" I tell him trying real hard not to smile, which didn't last long.

"Hey, why wasn't Jacob there?" I ask remembering that I didn't get to say hi.

"Um…don't know I didn't hear him when we phased so I'm guessing probably at home asleep." Seth says.

"Okay, well I think I'll go and see him tomorrow and see how he's going." I really can't wait to se him, I've missed him. I didn't really hang out with him as much when I dated Sam as I did before high school. I pull into the drive way and turn the car off. I follow Seth inside.

I close the door behind me while Seth heads straight for the living room.

"Hey Seth, I'm going to unpack and then make something for dinner before Mum and Dad get home, anything in particular that you want?" I ask Seth while standing in the doorway.

"Na anything's good" Seth replies.

"OK, just yell if you need me." I head upstairs and into my room and close the door behind me. My rooms exactly the same as when I left. I go through my bag and put any dirty clothes in a pile while I put everything else away. I head to Seth's room and look for any dirty clothes while I'm at it. I grab pretty much anything that's on the floor, his room is disgusting, boys.

I grab my clothes and go to the laundry and put them in the washing machine and turn it on. After that's done I go to the kitchen and look through the fridge deciding on lasagna. I get the mince out of the fridge and put it in a pot on the stove. I cook that and then add some sauce and some other stuff. I get a dish and the lasagna sheets and start putting it together. I check if the ovens hot enough and then put the lasagna in and put the timer on.

Wow it's already 5.30, Mum and Dad should be home soon. I head to the living room and join Seth on the couch. I sigh as I lie down on the couch, it's good to be home, but I'm not going to admit it out loud. About ten minutes later I hear a car outside and don't think much of it thinking it's probably Mum and Dad. The front door opens and instead of my Mum or Dad walking into the living room it's Jacob. I knew it was him from the huge smile that was on his face. As I stared at him it was like everything had stopped and it was just me and him and no one else. It was as if Jacob was the reason for keeping me on the ground.

WOW, I think I just imprinted on Jacob Black.

* * *

**Sooooooo, Leah imprints on Jacob.**

**Does Jacob feel the same.**

**Review and you'll find out.**

**til next time xoxo +D**


	4. Jacobs POV

**Hey everyone thank you for all of the reviews. **

**i thought i'd give you Jacob's point of veiw, **

**it will be back to Leah's POV next chapter.**

**xo mwa**

* * *

JPOV

"OW!" I yell as I land on the floor, man I need a bigger bed.

"What time is it?" I ask to myself. I search around for my phone and find it in my bed, 5.05. Argh I slept all day, I need to ask Sam if I can patrol less. I get up and put on some cut-off jeans and a white T-shirt and head to the kitchen for something to eat.

As I walk into the kitchen I notice a note on the bench.

_Jake_

_Gone to Charlie's to chillax and watch the game. Be back tomorrow._

_Dad_

"Well, guess I'm going to Seth's for the night." I say aloud. I grab my keys and head out of the house and get into my car. As I drive over to the Clearwater's I can't help but think about Leah. I haven't seen her since before she left 2 tears ago. I'd never admit it to anyone that I was slowly falling in love with her and when I'd found out that Sam had broken up with her I wanted to kill him. And when I found out she had left La Push because of her broken heart I swear my heart started to break along side hers. This may sound corny and a little gay, but she was the reason I got up in the morning and whenever I was around her I couldn't help but smile, she was like my sun, and when she left it was as if I was living in the dark.

Then a couple weeks later of me doing pretty much nothing and since it was the holidays no one questioned it even though I knew they knew why I was sulking. I started to get a really high fever; I just thought I was getting the flu or something so I didn't think much of it. But then one morning I accidently bumped into my Dad on the way to the kitchen and he freaked at how hot my body temperature was. I just snapped for no reason and then my Dad told me to calm down and sit, and said he needed to talk to me.

He stared telling me that the reason for me being sick is that all of the legends were true and I was going to phase into a wolf and soon. I looked at him like he was crazy and started laughing. Then he said he was going to call Sam to come over and talk to me and show me that everything he's saying is true. But at soon as he said Sam's name I got angry, there was no way I was going to talk to him especially after what he did to Leah. Dad noticed this straight away and wheeled away from me and _fast_. Then a second later you could defiantly say I was surprised, because just like in the story's I had phased into a wolf. And man did I know it; I could feel it happening and I of course had 4 feet.

If I was human I would have defiantly had screamed (and like a girl too) but when you're a wolf al that comes out is a strangled barking sound. After that happened Dad talked to me and told me how to change back, not only did I have two feet again but I was also naked. While I went to put some pants on Sam was already around and he told me how he was one and so was Embry. He went on about everything I would need to do and also about the real reason for leaving Leah, I personally thought it was bull shit and well let's just say I ruined another pair of pants.

I must have been thinking for awhile since I was already turning into the Clearwater's drive way. I got out of the car and walked through the door and wondered if I'll ever get to see Leah again and if I'd ever find my imprint.

Well I can tell you that defiantly happened. Since I wasn't exactly paying attention I hadn't noticed that there was another car in the driveway and that it was Leah's. but I did happen to notice that Leah was lying on the couch across from Seth and that in that moment I realized that I wouldn't be living in the dark anymore, because I'd just imprinted on the one girl I've never stopped loving, Leah Clearwater.

Well... I can defiantly say life is full of surprises.

* * *

**Sooooo what do you think. i'm not sure whether i'll keep on doing Jacob's POV.**

**well please review and tell me what you think, and whether i should have Jacob's POV and anyone else's.**

**Luv you all. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**sorry i haven't updated lately,**

**totally had no idea what to write.**

**soz its short.**

* * *

LPOV

Jacob and I must have been staring at each other for quite awhile, because all of a sudden Seth starts looking at me then at Jacob and so on for about a minute. Then he get's this knowing look on his face and his mouth starts to form an o. And that's when I realize Seth knows what's going on. But instead of saying anything he gets up and turns the TV off. Then he comes and gives me a kiss on the head and looks at Jacob and then me, like he can't believe what he just witnessed.

Seth walks out of the living room and heads for his room. And quite quickly I might add. I don't know what to do so I just sit up and stare at the blank TV. Not daring to look at Jacob. My vision started to go blurry so I didn't notice that Jacob had moved and was now kneeling in front of me. It was only when I felt his warm rough hands on my cheek wiping away silent tears that I didn't realize were falling.

I felt his hand travelling down my jaw and across to my chin guiding my head to look at him. When I looked at him, there was so much love and passion in his eyes that were directed straight at me and no one else. Then it was like a dam breaking, with tears all of a sudden streaming down my face, falling too quick for either one of us to try and catch.

So I reached for him and wrapped my arms around his neck and his around my waist and we held each other. We didn't break apart until I'd cried myself dry. He picked me up and sat us both down on the couch, with me encased in his warm embrace.

"Leah" Jacob says softly and with love, willing me to look at him, well it worked.

"Why are crying?" he asks.

"I'm just overwhelmed...I mean, after every thing that happened with Sam I was _broken _I didn't think I would ever find anyone, and then I find out I can turn into a wolf and that the reason Sam left was because he'd imprinted on Emily and that one day I'd find someone who loves me like the way he loves Emily and I do, I love you more than anything in the world and nothing could stop me," I tell him, saying the last part while looking at him.

"And it's not just because of the imprinting that I love you, I think I've always loved you but I only just realized how much because I imprinted on you." I finish saying before he could respond.

"You have no idea how long I have waited for you to say those words, I've always loved you Leah and when Sam broke your heart I wanted to hurt him as much as he'd hurt you and you know when you left without telling anyone I thought I'd never see you again and I regretted never getting to tell you how I really felt. I've missed you s...."

All the while he was telling me this I was trying really hard not to cry so I did the only thing I could think of to shut him up, I kissed him.

* * *

**Review!**

**xo**


	6. Chapter 6

**here you go hope you like it!**

**xo**

* * *

Jacob didn't respond at first as he was shocked I had just kissed him. But then he returned my kisses with so much love, it started out slow and sweet and then he licked my bottom lip begging for entrance so I parted my lips and then our tongues were battling for dominance while we both deepened the kiss. After awhile I thought I heard foot steps but then Jacob distracted me by moving me so I was now straddling him, and then it started to get a bit heated so we slowed how kisses and movements down until we both really needed to stop.

"WOW… that was…..WOW" Jacob says sweeping hair away from my face.

"Yeah defiantly WOW." I answer back. Then I look at him and realize just how much he's changed and how much he's grown into a man. With the strong jaw line and those luscious full lips that I just want to kiss again… then there's his smile that can light up a whole room and make every girl fall in love with him. And then his body, it's like perfection with his big, strong arms and just thinking about the way the muscles would move when he lifts something and his chest that's covered with a tight white shirt that I want just to rip off and pour chocolate sauce all over……

"Leah, Leah!" Jacob's saying while snapping his fingers in front of my face.

"Mmm" I say snapping out of my trance and feeling my face flush.

"Wait are you blushing?" Jacob starts to laugh at me.

"NO!" I say a bit too quickly.

"Don't worry I'll get it out of you." He says and then we end up staring at each other again.

Then I swear I could smell something burning and when I asked Jacob he could as well. Then I remembered that the lasagna was in the oven.

"Oh Crap!" I say jumping off of Jacob and running into the kitchen. I grab the oven mitts and open the oven and I get smothered with smoke. While coughing I stand up and turn the oven off and take out the lasagna and all the while I'm doing this Jacob's sitting at the bench laughing his ass off. He's so going to get it.

"Thanks for the help" I say sarcastically hitting him across the back of the head.

"What the hell!" Jacob says to me sill laughing. Then he gets this glint his eyes and then he's got this huge smile on his face. He's looking at me and then the towel that's on the table next to him. Then I finally realize what he's going to do.

"Don't even think about it Jacob Black" I warn him, but it doesn't do much good since he grabs the towel with inhuman strength and pounces, but misses me since I move out the way just in time and am around the other side of the kitchen bench.

"Missed me" I say mocking him.

"You are in trouble now Miss Clearwater" Jacob says while heading for me.

I go to run out the door and into the living room but I'm not fast enough since Jacob catches me and tackles me to the couch and sits on top of me.

"Gotcha" he says right before tickling me.

"No...Jacob….stop...I...Cant…breath" I say trying to catch my breath while laughing at the same time. I decide to hit him but it doesn't help one bit he keeps on tickling me.

"What the hell Jacob, I thought when you imprint your supposed to love them not torture them." Seth says walking in looking disgusted by the way Jacob's sitting on top of me. Jacob momentarily stops when Seth walks in, so I take the opportunity and flip Jacob off me and on to the ground.

"OW, what did you do that for?"Jacob says looking at me sadly.

"It will be worse than that next time" I say to him in the sweetest voice I could muster while smirking at him. He just gives me this look like he can't wait. Idiot.

"So I saw that you've burnt dinner, wanna order pizza?" Seth asks both of us.

"Hey it's not my fault it got burnt, _he_," I say pointing at Jacob, "distracted me, so it's totally his fault." I tell Seth.

"I don't want to know" Seth says smiling while shaking his head.

"How many pizzas should I order?" Seth asks.

"Um…will 6 be enough?"I ask Seth and Jacob.

"Yeah should do, I'll go and order it, hands to yourselves" Seth says pointing at Jacob and me. Jacob just smiles at him with a sneaky smile on his face and winks at me.

"Great" Seth mutters while walking to the kitchen to order the pizza.

While we wait for Seth to return I turn the TV on and Jacob gets up and sits on the couch next to me. I move so I'm sitting in his lap and he wraps his arms around me and I lay my head on his chest. Seth walks back in and sits in the recliner and watches the TV while we wait for the pizza. Every once and awhile Jacob will kiss me on the head, my shoulder or my hand and all the while I'm trying not to grab his face and kiss him.

After about 15 minutes the pizza arrives and Seth goes and gets it while I go and get some cokes for us to drink. I grab a few slices and sit back on Jacob's lap. We keep one pizza for mum and dad and we clean everything up before choosing a movie. We decide to watch Resident Evil. I grab some blankets and then lie on the couch with Jacob while Seth lies down in the recliner again.

Mum and dad walk through the door just as the movie starts. I was too comfy too move, and I guess Jake was too or he didn't care If my parents saw us snuggling on the couch. But they seemed to know what was going on just by looking at us.

"I'm happy for both of you" my mum says.

"Congratulation" my dad says to us.

Then they both walk off while saying good night to all of us. I noticed that both Jacob and Seth were both asleep when the movie had finished so I got up and turned the TV off. Then I returned to the couch and lied down next to Jacob while wrapping my arms around him and lying my head on his chest and fell asleep to rhythm of his heart.

* * *

Soooooooooo

Tell me what you think =D

Review!

mwa xo


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so so so sorry that i haven't updated in ages.**

**i've been totally blank on what to write, but this chapter is pretty long so i hop you enjoy it!!**

**mwa xo**

* * *

I woke up thinking that's the best nights sleep I've ever had. I had been dreaming that Jacob and I had imprinted on each other and that we fell asleep in each others arms, Mmmm. Then I realized I was warmer than usual and that there was a pair of strong arms around my waist. So I turn around and look at the gorgeous man cuddling me. So the dream _was_ true. He looks so peaceful and he has this slight smile on his face, must be dreaming of something good.

I push some hair that's fallen into his face away trying not to wake him, which doesn't work since he starts to stir and then he opens his eyes and I'm looking into those beautiful brown orbs of his. Then he smiles that gorgeous smile that I love just for me and I smile back.

"Good morning" I say to him.

"Good morning to you to beautiful."He says pulling me closer to him and giving me a light kiss on the lips.

"Oh, is that all I get, one small lousy peck on the lips." I say smirking at him. I didn't think it was possible but his smile got bigger. He leans into me at an annoyingly slow pace looking from my eyes to me lips and back and forth. FINALLY, he reaches my lips and gives me the softest kiss ever. For a small kiss like that it still left me breathless. After that we get up and head to the kitchen for some breakfast. I notice Seth still asleep on the couch so I decide to make breakfast for him as well.

I head to the fridge and grab the bacon, eggs, pancake mix, juice and milk. Then I grab some bread and any other ingredients I need.

"Need any help?" Jacob asks watching me getting everything ready.

"Um… can you set the table and wake up Seth?" I tell him with him giving me a kiss on the cheek going to wake up Seth.

"Thank you!" I yell after him.

While Jacob and Seth are doing whatever I make the breakfast and place it on the table. Then I go and look for both of them. I find them in the living room playing halo. I stand there watching them try and kill each other until I realize someone's staring at me and that someone is Jacob. I look back at him and smile.

"Breakfast's ready" I say looking straight at him still. Seth jumps up at the word of food and drops the controller and runs to the kitchen. Jacob gets up and walks towards me and puts his arms around my waist and kisses me on the nose.

"We better go and get something to eat before Seth eats it all." Jacob says to me while playing with my hair.

"You can't talk you eat just as much as him" I say playfully back at him. He just gives me a wicked grin and we head to the kitchen holding hands. We walk into the kitchen and all I see is Seth stuffing his face with whatever he can reach and doesn't even bother to chew the food.

"Your so disgusting Seth" I say looking away from him and sitting down next to Jake. Seth just grunts back at me and continues eating. I grab whatever and start eating with one hand while Jacob holds the other.

Once Seth's finished eating he gets up and says he's going to Sam and Emily's and he'll be back later tonight. After Seth leaves I kinda expected it to be awkward, but it was nice just sitting there and not having to talk. I remember the times when I was with Sam, it was never awkward per-say but I never remember it being like this just being happy and feeling wanted by just sitting next to the person you love.

I look at Jacob sitting there eating with the sun shining on his face and showing off his amazingly beautiful features, he was like my own god, and he was all mine. Now I sort of understand what Sam must have felt towards Emily when he first saw her, I guess he couldn't help it. Now I really can't imagine being without Jacob, god it hasn't even been one day yet and I'm acting like a love sick fool. I'm defiantly gonna get teased for this, but I really couldn't care, I'll just kick there butts.

I notice that Jacob has finished eating and is staring at me like he's looking at a painting trying to figure out what it means. I just look back at him and smile.

"So, I told Seth not to tell the others about us." Jacobs says and I look at him like why the hell not. But he speaks before my mind can come up with something else.

"It's not because I don't want to tell anyone, I thought it would be better for us to tell them, especially since we've never heard of double imprinting." He says smiling at me. Well this is defiantly going to be a very interesting day, I wonder if anyone else has Inprinted.

"Hey, has anyone else in the pack imprinted?" I ask Jake. After I ask the question he starts laughing, I didn't know what was so funny about what I asked. So I hit him.

"Ow." He says calming down, them when he sees my face he stops laughing and tells me.

"Sorry, um…yeah there are others who have imprinted." He says and it looked like he was struggling not to laugh again. I just look at him like he's crazy waiting for him to continue.

"Oh you want to know who they are." He says finally realizing.

"Okay so first there would be Jared who imprinted on this girl Kim, which was lucky for her actually since she was like madly in love with him before he became a wolf. Um... Then there's Paul, you remember how he would get angry over the easiest things?"

"Yeah, wait he imprinted on some one. Crap I'd be scared he'd kill her." I said laughing and Jake seemed to find it quite amusing as well.

"Yeah, on Rachel." He says looking at me.

"Wait do you mean Rachel as in your sister Rachel?" I ask Jake not really believing it. But by the look on his face I was guessing it was true.

"Yep. Scary I know. Then Quill's the only other one who's imprinted. Ok before I tell you this it's actually pretty funny if you don't think about it too much, Ok." He ask me looking like he really wants to laugh.

"OK." I say wanting to know why him imprinting is so funny. Then I got an idea why.

"Wait, did he imprint on a guy?" I ask thinking it would be hilarious if that was true. Jake looks at me smiling but shaking his head no. so I just look at him waiting for him to tell me.

"He imprinted on Emily's niece Claire." He says waiting for my reaction. I sat there trying to remember Claire and then I realize that isn't Claire only like two?

" got to be joking!" I scoff at him.

"OMG, now I know why you were laughing. I'm so gonna tease him about this." I say through my laughter. And Jacob joins in with me.

"Well how about you go and get ready and then we'll go to Sam's and tell everyone the good news." He says pulling me up and kissing me on the head and then walking into the living room, probably to play Halo or something equally ridiculous. So I head up stairs and have a shower and then get dressed into some shorts and singlet and a pair of ballet flats then head down stairs. Even before I reached the living room I could smell Jacob. He smelt sooo good, it was a mixture of him, some sort of cologne and the woods. It was A.M.A.Z.I.N.G.

As I walked into the room I noticed he was wearing different clothes, must of gone home and changed while I was in the shower.

"All ready to go" I say standing in front of the TV he looks at me smiling and checks out what I'm wearing.

"Like what you see?" I ask him playfully. He just looks at me smirking about to say something dirty I'm guessing.

"Just thinking how much better you would look without any clothes on" he says cockily. I just raise one eyebrow up at him and turn around and turn the game off. Before I had time to turn around I felt him standing behind me. So as I turned around I stepped towards him so our chests were touching and looked up at him looking innocent. He just smirked at me and I gasped as he grabbed my hips and pulled me so we were _really_ close. And I mean close. He ran his nose down my jaw and stopped at my ear and whispered,

"You smell delicious" and growled after he said it. I was putty in his hands and was surprised my legs didn't give out. Then he kissed me just below my ear and then let go of me and walked towards the front door with me standing there with a glazed look over my eyes and slightly swaying. He looked back at me and smirked, oh it is so on.

"You coming or not?" he asks me smiling like he won the lotto. I just look at him and walk past him swaying my hips knowing it will go straight down stairs **(if you know what I mean =D)** and out the door.

"Lock the door." I say to him as I keep walking towards Sam's. I hear him slam the door and run after me. He catches up to me in no time and entwined my hand with is and we walk not saying anything, both smiling like fools.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When arrived at Sam's awhile later, which took a lot longer than usual since we kept acting like little kids and playing games on the way. We walked up the stairs on the front porch with Jacob's arm around my shoulders and mine around his waist. When we walked through the door we were both smiling and it was obvious that we both liked (well loved) each other.

When we walked into the living room Seth was the first to notice us and smiled at us and shook his head defiantly waiting to see everyone's reactions. Jacob grabbed my hand and together we headed to the couch, Jacob sat down and then pulled me down onto his lap. While we did that everyone in the room were staring at us saying nothing and then once I sat on his lap their expressions got even more confused, it was quite amusing.

I could tell that everyone wanted to say something but didn't know what to say.

"So guys, anything interesting happened that we don't know about?" Embry finally spoke up and asked us. I looked over at Seth and he was trying to control himself from laughing since he was the only one who knew. I looked at Jacob and then looked at Embry.

"Um… nope nothing that I can think of." I say and ask Jacob,

"How about you Jake?"

"Um... nope nothing either" he says looking smug. I look at Jacob and move my face closer to his and I lean in close to his ear and whisper really loud.

"I think we should tell them" I move back and look at everyone and I notice that my hearts beating really fast and then realized that most of the guys could hear it. I look at Seth and then Jacob and then I look at everyone and tell them.

"Um… well Jacob and I are dating." I say and wait for everyone's reaction.

"But what's the point, I mean your both wolfs and with everyone else imprinting both of you could end up imprinting and then it will be just like Leah and Sam again, no offense Leah." Jared says to me.

"None taken." I say back not caring one bit about that subject.

"Just tell them," Seth says looking annoyed at me Jacob. I just poke my tongue out at him, I know childish right.

"Real mature." Seth says smiling at me.

"Okay so we might have not told you everything." I say acting like it's not a big deal, so I just say it.

"We imprinted on each other." what I wasn't expecting was screaming, but life's defiantly full of surprises. Emily comes running towards me with a huge smile on her face and jumping on both me and Jacob, giving us both kisses on the cheek. I just smile like an idiot and hug her bag, being careful not to crush her.

Everyone else was quite until Embry spoke up.

"Well I guess there's a lot the legends haven't told us, first a girl wolf and now double imprinting. Now that's not normal, then again you've never been normal have you Leah?" Embry says smirking at me.

"You do realize that I can kick your ass right and doubt anyone would stop me, I think they'd actually join in." I say back to him, mirroring his smirk with my own. His smirk vanishes in an instant and is replaced with a pout. He's such a baby, can't help but wonder what type of girl he'll imprint on.

"Well, congrats to both of you. I always thought you two would be perfect for each other." Kim speaks up and gives me a smile.

"Thanks."I say. I look at Jacob and my heart starts to start beating really fast and I know he can hear it because he smiles at me and pulls me closer and whispering that he loves me in my ear and I say it back. The rest of the day was all of us catching up and remembering 'the good old times' and laughing about all the stupid stuff we all use to get into.

"Oh hey remember the bond fire is tonight, so don't forget. And try and be on time." Sam speaks up and reminds everyone, and says the last part looking straight at Paul. Ewww I so don't want to know why he's always late. At the mention of the bond fire I remember when I was little and my dad would always take Seth and me and listen to the elders about the old legends, being intoxicated by their voices.

I look at Jacob and ask him,

"So, what time you picking me up sweet cheeks." I just smile at Jacob and try and not laugh at his expression. After working out all of the details, which there weren't many but anyway we decided on Jacob picking me up at 6, so he could drive me. After hanging out for a couple more hours everyone decided to go our separate ways and head home so we could all get ready.

* * *

**Soo what do you think, i really hoped you liked it.**

**but anyway please review, they help.**

**mwa xo**


	8. Must read Authors note

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**_hey guys!! sorry this isn't an update. but i just had to tell everyone that i saw NEW MOON 15hrs ago and it was AWESOME taylor Lautner was sooooo HOOOOOTTT!!!!!!_**

**_Him on the big screen was fantastic. its so good you get to see him half naked and wet, how hot is that. LOL._**

**_any way i promise to update for real in hopefully a couple of weeks, got school and assignments to finish. argh wish the holidays would come sooner._**

**_mwa xo_**


	9. Chapter 9

**hey guys!**

**i'm so sorry that its taken me so long to update. But the thing is i really have no idea where i'm going with this story.:( and i'm also sorry its really short, i just have no idea what to write. but i will try my hardest to post a longer chapter. **

**i hope you lke it.**

**xo**

* * *

I decided to wear a white dress with my hair down and watched TV while I waited for Jake to turn up. I heard a car pull into the driveway and so I ran to the front door and ran straight into Jacob.

"Woops." I say looking into his amazing brown eyes. Jake just smiles at me and then looks me up and down checking out what I'm wearing.

"You look like a Goddess." Instead of saying thank you, I wrap my arms around his neck and give him a sweet kiss. He wraps his arms around my waist and then before I realize what he's doing he's carrying me in bridal style.

"Your carriage awaits me lady." Jacob carries me to the car and places me in the passenger seat. Then walks around and hops into the driver's seat. We arrive at the beach and get out of the car and head towards everyone else.

We sit and cat while we wait for the elders to arrive to tell us the Quileute legends like when we were little. few minute later they arrive and we all get settled waiting for them to start. Near the end of the story a couple of people have fallen asleep and I was about to be one of them. I curled up into Jacob and closed my eyes listening to the voice of old Quill. I feel like I'm floating and realize that Jacobs carrying me up my stairs and into my bedroom. Not remembering even being in the car I start to fall asleep as soon as Jacob places me on my bed.

I feel Jacob kiss me on my head and start to turn around but I grab his hand to stop him. I open my eyes as much as I can and look into his confused face.

I pull him closer and whisper to him to stay. He agrees and takes of his shoes and hops under the sheets with me and pulls me towards him and holding me close. And I fall asleep after a fun night.

The next few weeks flew by real quick and were nothing but blissful. Jacob and I get to patrol together and let's say we get side tracked sometimes. But it's not our fault our animal side is so hard to resist, like for instance last week; we are stumbled upon some tourists. I think it's alright to say they were just as surprised as we were, but defiantly not as embarrassed, the pack will never let us live this down.

_**Flashback**_

_We were running side by side around the border trying to keep our thoughts to each other. but it was quite difficult when Jake kept playing the memory of us when we were making out and it was getting quite heated but then were interrupted by Quill and Embry, but he cut out the Quill and Embry part._

_So you can see my annoyance at this. I knew I needed something to distract me an quick, so I decided on running really fast and hopes that is I was concentrating on running than I wouldn't be able to think about anything else. Oh and it worked that was until Jacob decide to run with me. It kind of turned in to a game of tag but then because we weren't paying any attention to the surrounding Jacob forgot about a pothole that was on the path and stepped into it and of course had to bring me down with him. _

_We started to roll off the path and then decided to wrestle. Now we were defiantly weren't paying ay attention to our surroundings and didn't realize we were close to a popular tourist spot. But before we could be seen Jacob got the upper hand and pinned me to the ground with me underneath him. Then the look of playfulness left his eyes and instead there was lust._

_I got caught in his eyes and didn't realize I phased back until I could feel Jakes hot torso pressed down on mine. That's when I noticed we had both phased back. Jake leaned his head down and closes the gap and gently placed his lips upon mine. It started out sweet but then the animal side of us took over and it turned quite animalistic. The kisses turned deeper and the lust was turning into a deep passion. There were hands everywhere and all thoughts were lost except the feel of each other. _

_Then all of a sudden I could feel someone watching but then Jacob starting kissing my neck and that thought disappeared. But then I swear I felt a flash of some sort and decided to open my eyes to just make sure no one was there. But instead of seeing nothing I was looking at a bunch of tourists and one had their camera out and realized that the flash of light had come from the camera and that they had taken a picture of Jake and I making out. _

_I noticed that Jacob had also opened his eyes and was now glaring at the guy who had taken the picture. The guy was looking at Jake with pure fear on his face and started to walk backwards trying to get away from Jacobs menacing stare. Then Jake looked at me and I could feel my face flush in embarrassment. Jacob stood up and untied his pants from his leg while I untied the dress from mine. Jake put out a hand to help me up and then looked over at the guy again. _

"_If you don't get rid of that picture you took I will get rid of you instead." Jacob says in a 'don't mess with me look'. The guy fumbles with his camera and quickly does what he says and we leave after Jacobs checked that he really has deleted. _

_We decide that we won't tell anyone about this and that if were going to continue to patrol together we had to separate ourselves so we don't have a round two, but then again there wouldn't be any complaining anyhow._

_**End of Flashback**_

We had kept that little incident to ourselves for about 4 days but then Jacob had to do an extra patrol with Paul and let it slip. It's been a few days since everyone had found out and it's as bad as the day they did find out. They keep asking when they get to see round two and what's going to happen the next time. Embry thinks that we'll get so outta control we'll end up in the middle of La Push with the whole town watching us. Yeah if that ever happens I'm leaving and not coming back ever, or I'm never leaving the house. But I'm wondering how we'd end up in the middle of town stark naked. The workings of Embry's mind I will never understand.

Just when I thought nothing could get any worse I find out that Sam and Emily are engaged and is going to get married. I mean I'm happy for Sam and Emily but not the me being the Maid of Honor. I mean is she trying to kill me. Omg the look on her face when she showed me what I was wearing, I swear she must have something wrong with her sight because the dress was horrible. But I didn't have the heart to tell her that, so I just put on a strained smile and told her they were great.

And to make it worse it looked disgusting, I mean I'd rather walk down that aisle naked than wear that dress, even though Jake didn't have anything against me doing that (he said he'd actually prefer me to) but he's like it can't be that bad. Well he defiantly changed his mind once he saw what it looked like. I knew he was going to laugh at me but still I didn't expect him to laugh for ten minutes straight. Even when I had taken the dress off he couldn't help but giggle, yes he was giggling for most of the day. And when everyone asked what was so funny he just started laughing again and said that they'd find out soon. Yippee i couldn't wait...NOT.

* * *

**sooo what did you think?**

**if you have any ideas of where you wan tthis story to go, please let me know. **

**Review and tell me what you think?**

**xo**


	10. Emily and Sam's wedding

**heeey everyone!!!!!!!!!!**

**HAPPY EASTER!! i hope everyone's having a great holiday, cause mines completely boring :) nah it's not too bad.  
****i am so so so so so so sorry for taking 4 EVER to update. l brain is like shut off and i have no idea what to write for any of my stories. i know its a pretty crappy excuse but hey not much i can do.**

**this chapter is not that long but i"m going to try and i really do mean this i am going to try and put up another chapter in hopefully the next couple of weeks. fingers crossed. i am writing the next chapter as i speak. :)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

So today is the day of the wedding. I wonder if Emily would believe me if I said I fell on a pair of scissors and they happened to cut off the puffy sleeves and ripped the ruffles off on the bottom of the dress…then again probably not. Damn it, ill have to think of something else, well I could always get Paul angry and make him rip it, might try that one. Anyway I'm currently getting my face caked in makeup and my hair pulled every which way, and I'm telling you it is painful. If I ever get a chance to walk down the aisle the only person who's going to be going through this is Emily, but she can wear a pretty dress I won't be too mean.

Once I was finished being poked and prodded, Emily thought it would be best for me to go and see how all the guys are going and to meet them at the church. So I tell her yes just so I can get out of there and maybe get to see Jacob and get so distracted that my dress will be ruined.

By the way they chose that Emily should get ready at the Clearwater's and they gave her my room to stay in and for everything else, I mean I've forgiven her but I didn't want her to get everything ready in my room. It was mainly because my room kind of smelt like Jake and I didn't want to lose it, but now it smells like new dresses, burnt hair and too much perfume. I'm weird I know, well I guess Jakes just gonna have to stay over a bit more until I'm happy.

So I get in my mum's car and drive to Billy's place and hoped to God that one of the guys gets me angry enough that I get to ruin the dress. I get out of the car and walk towards the house, but as I'm about to open the door someone else opens it and I nearly fall. But luckily that someone caught me and I new from the moment he caught me who it was. His touch seems to send an electrical shock through my body. I look up and get lost into his beautiful, warm brown eyes.

Before we could lose ourselves in each others touch Quill's laughing interrupts us. I look over Jacobs shoulder to see Quill holding his stomach and snorting he's laughing that hard.

"Quill I really hope you choke your laughing that hard." I say to him.

"Hey what's all this noise, I am trying to get…What the Hell are you wearing." Embry says, before he dissolves into laughter along side Quill.

"You…look…so ridiculous." Quill struggles to say around his laughing.

I turn my gaze back to Jake and notice that he's trying to hold in his own laughter, so I push him out of my arms and go to walk past him. But instead Jake grabs my arm stopping me from walking anywhere.

"Leah I'm sorry. But you said it yourself, the dress is hideous." Jake says looking sorry.

"Oh, I'm not angry. I was going to look for Paul and see if I could get him angry enough to want to get into a fight and ruin this dress." Jake just looks at me and shakes his head.

"You know how much I would love to see you kick Paul's ass, but I can't let you do it. so what are you doing here?" Jake asks wrapping his arms around me.

"Emily wants to know if you idiots are ready, so we can start heading over to the church." After answering Jake, I grab an umbrella from next to the door and throw it at Quill's head, except Quill moved his head slightly and it hit him in the middle of his forehead.

"Owww. What the hell Leah." Quill grumbles. "Crazy bitch." He mumbles as he walks away.

"Lets go!" I yell to everyone and drag Jacob out the door with me towards the car. We all drive to the church to find everyone already seated. I notice Emily's car coming down the road and hurry Sam and all the guys into the church before she arrives.

I wait on the steps as Emily and the rest of the bridesmaids make their way towards me. We all head into the church and line up waiting for our turn to walk down the aisle. I turn back and give Emily a hug and whisper that she looks beautiful before turning around and walking down the aisle myself. As I walk I look up to see Jacob staring at me with the biggest smile on his face and I smile back at him, as I stand next to the others. We all turn to see Emily walking down the aisle with her dad. Even though I don't hate Emily and Sam for what they did anymore, it still hurt to see her walking down the aisle to my first love.

I needed a distraction and quick so I look to my left and see Jake with a concerned look on his face, but I just give him a reassuring smile to let him know that I'm fine. The ceremony was beautiful, and I'm embarrassed to say that I cried a little bit when they said their vows to each other. As they walk down the aisle as Mr. and Mrs. Uley I walk over to Jacob and place my hand in his as he kisses me on the nose. I whisper I love you to him and we follow everyone else out of the church and head to the Beach for the reception, but not before I go back to my place and change. I slip into a floor length flowery dress and some white flats feeling much better now that I'm out of that hideous dress. Maybe I could take it to the beach with me and once Sam and Emily leave I could throw it in the fire… Mmmm not a bad idea, then again my mum will most likely kill me. Damn it better not.

As I head to the beach anxious to be with Jacob, I imagine me and Jacob getting married, and having all the people I love their watching us declare our love to each other. But then I also started to think about what it would be like to be pregnant with Jacobs's kids and living in our own house. And before I know it I'm at the beach and looking straight into the eyes of the man I'm willing to spend the rest of my life with.

For dinner we have a buffet, filled with everything and anything, and the dessert was delicious. It was a triple layered chocolate and fudge cake. I swear I was in heaven when I saw it, and then when I finally got to taste it I swear I forgot about everything else and it was just me and the cake.

After everyone had eaten and the boring speaches were done it was time for the bride and grooms first dance as a married couple. The song Breathe by Faith Hill was playing as they got lost in each others eyes.

_I can feel the magic floating in the air  
being with you gets me that way  
I watch the sunlight dance across your face  
and I've never been this swept away_

Jake stands up and grabs my hand as he leads me to the dance floor with other couples following. I place my arms around his neck as he places his on my waist.

_All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze  
when I'm lying wrapped up in your arms  
the whole world just fades away  
the only thing I hear is the beating of your heart_

I place my head on Jakes chest as we sway along to the song.

_And I can feel you breathe it's washing over me  
and suddenly I'm melting into you  
there's nothing left to prove  
and baby, all we need is just to be_

_Caught up in the touch, slow and steady rush  
baby isn't that the way  
that loves supposed to be.  
I can feel you breathe, just breathe_

_In a way I know my heart is waking up  
as all the walls come tumbling down  
closer than I've ever felt before and I know  
and you know there's no need for words right now._

_And I can feel you breathe, its washing over me  
and suddenly I'm melting into you  
there's nothing left to prove  
and baby all we need is just to be.  
_

As the song starts to come to an end I look up to Jake and we share one of the sweetest kisses ever, over flowing with joy to be fortunate enough to have someone who loves me enough to spend their life with me.

_Caught up in the touch, slow and steady rush  
baby isn't that the way  
that loves supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe, just breathe_

_Caught up in the touch, slow and steady rush  
baby isn't that the way  
that loves supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe, just breathe_

_I can feel the magic floating in the air  
being with you gets me that way._

We dance and laugh as the night goes on. By about midnight I'm exhausted along with a lot of other people, and Jake and I begin heading back to his place. We didn't talk on the way back, it felt like we didn't need to just being together was enough. We headed to Jake's room and I borrowed one of his shirts as he changed into a pair of sweats. We both got under his covers and said I love you to each other before falling into a restless sleep.

* * *

**REVIEWS= LOVE**

**you know you want to :)**

**xo**


	11. Meeting the Cullens

**OMG i have updated sooner than i thought i would, but i did try and update sooner.**

I WOULD LIKE TO DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO** _RANDOM SOX _**WHO GAVE ME IDEAS ON WHERE TO TAKE THIS STORY. IF IT WASN'T FOR RANDOM SOX I'D MOST LIKELY NOT HAVE UPDATED FOR A WHILE.

**SO THANK YOU :):):)**

this chapter is probably one of my longest ones so far...i think?:) anyway please enjoy and if there is any confusion please just ask and i will hopefully be able to answer them :)

ENJOY!!!

mwa

* * *

Emily and Sam just got back from their honeymoon a couple of weeks ago and it's been hell. If any of us are on patrol with Sam we get a play by play of...well everything they did, which I personally would prefer to never see again. I've learnt not to eat anything before going on to patrol with Sam. Like the other day I was finished patrol and was too tired to run back home so I decided to just sleep in the forest as a wolf, yeah never making that mistake again. Sam ended up patrolling while I was asleep and I started dreaming that I was Sam…argh I couldn't sleep properly for the next two nights.

Sam got a nice broken nose for that. Then just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, it turns out the mind raping leech got his wife knocked up. You would think that after being around for however many years they'd know whether or not the guys were still fertile. Stupid leeches.

Also it happens that Sam absolutely loathes the Cullen's, just because of what they are. I still can't believe that vampires exist. Apparently there's nothing in the treaty about knocking up a human, except the only problem is because Bella's so freaking stubborn or as I like to say stupid, she wants to keep the kid. But unless one of the vamps changes her once they've retrieved the baby she'll die.

Which Sam doesn't believe is a good enough excuse and thinks we should just kill all of the Cullen's. This surprised me, because I never knew Sam could be so cruel. I mean I haven't even met the Cullen's yet and I already seem to hate them, but I know the being enemies thing has something to do with it. But I especially don't agree with Sam about killing anyone of them.

Jacob wanted to kill Sam when he suggested all this, which he didn't luckily. Apparently while I was away Jacob and Bella hung out a lot and became quite close, but then they began to drift apart when the Cullen's arrived and she fell in love with Edward. The elders aren't too happy with the Cullen's but have reluctantly agreed to allow the Cullen's to change Bella, but only if it is absolutely necessary. Jacobs's kind of bummed out about Bella and how she wants to end her life so badly, but I get why she's doing it, she wants to live with the love of her life for eternity. I don't know if I'd do the same thing, but then again if I choose to I can live for eternity too, unless a leech gets to me first. I thought it was quite funny but Jacob didn't think it was.

Since Sam's the Alpha and he says what's what no one can say anything about it, even the elders, well we're not too sure about that but no one's game enough to ask them. So Sam has used his Alpha command on the pack so we're forbidden to see Bella and the Cullen's. Well obviously Jake didn't take that too well, so since Jake is actually the true Alpha he cut himself off from Sam and the pack. And me wanting to be by his side I also have and I'm now the Alpha female which I've been rubbing in Jarred and Paul's faces. Fun times.

And Seth, Embry and Quill have also joined Jacob's pack, which is ok with me, mostly because I get to boss them around and they can't do anything about it, unless Jake says it's unnecessary what I want them to do. So currently I'm in Jakes car and we're on the way to the Cullen's, which I'm actually looking forward to, only because I've never seen a vampire before.

We just pulled up in front of the Cullen's house, which I would say is more of a mansion than anything. It's bloody huge. I guess if you've lived as long as they have you'd have quite a lot of money.

After staring at the house/mansion I notice Jake is already out of the car along with Seth, Embry and Quill and that their all waiting for me. So I get out and am hit with the most revoltingly sweet scent and have to cover my nose with my shirt to try and lessen the smell, which didn't help one bit so I just let go and walked towards the guys, only breathing threw my mouth, which seemed to be worse because I could actually taste it, gross.

"You should just breathe threw your nose, or else you'll never get used to it, especially since we'll be here quite a bit." Jake says giving me a sympathetic look and putting his arm around my shoulders.

"But it's soo strong." I whine, and Jake just chuckles at me as we walk towards the door. But before we're even on the porch the door opens revealing this small pixie looking girl with short spiky hair and smiling really widely. For this being the first time ever seeing a vampire before, I was pretty disappointed, especially when I looked close enough at her teeth there was no fangs. Other than that she just looked like a porcelain doll.

"OMG. Hi, I'm Alice I have been waiting for you guys all day. This is so exciting, oh and no offence but you guys really smell." She says wrinkling her nose at the end to prove her point.

"Yeah well we're not the only ones. I swear my nose is going to fall off, your stench is so strong." I say following her inside. Jake pokes me mouthing 'be nice' to me. I just roll my eyes back at him, honestly I didn't mean for it to sound mean or rude I was just telling the truth. And the pixie Alice didn't seem to mind.

I walk in to see Bella sitting on the couch looking like she's about to die, which ironically she is. And as I'm thinking that I hear a growl and look to her right to see another vampire looking not to happy, He was very lean and muscular, but has really messy bronze hair. And by the way he's looking at me I'm gonna guess that's Edward. And in response he nods his head.

"Sorry, not to be mean but it's true." I say to Edward and everyone just looks at me wondering what I'm talking about.

"What, I forgot that one of them could read minds." Everyone just looks at me like they understand.

"What is it that you were thinking?" Quill asks.

"Nothing that concerns that teeny brain of yours." I say sweetly back at him. I look around the room again and notice five other vampires in the room. Since Jake told me before we got here who each of them looked like and their names I knew who was who. Alice was standing in the arms of who would have to be Jasper, since he's quite short. Then in the doorway was a guy with blonde hair and in his arms a woman with brown wavy hair which would have to be Carlisle and Esme, 'the parents'. Which left Rosalie and Emmett who were also sitting on the couch opposite Bella, Rosalie had long blonde hair and was scowling, which Jake told me was how she always looked, it looked weird where as Emmett had this huge grin on his face with dimples in either cheek.

After working out who everyone was I see Seth talking to Edward, then Quill and Embry setting up an Xbox 360 with Emmett and Jasper, then Jake was sitting next to Bella and asking how she was. Then out of no where Alice appears next to me with her head cocked to the side like I was a math problem she was trying to figure out.

What?" I ask looking at her trying not to laugh.

"No it's just I've only ever seen these idiot wolves, and not a girl wolf, plus you don't smell as bad as they do." She says smiling at me.

"Well that's because I actually shower everyday." I say looking at Jacob mainly. He must have heard me because he was looking at me with his mouth open. I just narrow my eyes at him

"That was only once…Okay maybe twice. But if you want to blame someone blame Seth. He went for a whole week without showering once." Jake says laughing at the end, obviously remembering.

"Hey!" Seth yells at Jake. "Oh…wait yeah I did, and you told mum and she made me sleep outside. Luckily I could transform into a wolf. Or else I would've frozen my butt off." Seth says like without showering for a week wasn't gross at all.

"That's disgusting Seth. Your never gonna get a girl if you keep that up." I say looking at him.

"Yeah because him not showering will have the girl running the opposite way." Says Embry laughing.

"Like you can talk, at least Seth has the balls to go up and talk to a girl, If I recall you ran away every time a girl walked near you." I say smiling at Embry and him turning red and mumbling that he was nine years old and it's not his fault. Then I notice all the vampires looking at us like we're the most interesting thing they've ever see before.

"Man you guys have to come over more often, especially you girly wolf." Emmett says smiling goofily at me. So I just smile back at him.

Then Alice grabs my arm and calls out Rosalie's name and starts dragging me towards the stairs.

"Where are we going?" I ask as Rosalie grabs my other arm along with Alice and instead they just smile and keep dragging me. We end up going to the second floor and into a room which Alice says is hers and Jaspers. I would've thought it would be all pink but it wasn't at all, but then I noticed two other doors, one led into a huge bathroom that I had a quick look at before Alice and Rosalie pulled me into what was obviously a walk in wardrobe but then turned into a small room that was pink. And I mean everything was pink, it was what I could figure out to only be described as a kind of beauty room. There was everything from make-up to hair products and curlers and straighteners to all sorts of body products.

"Why would vampires need all of this, when you all have flawless everything?" I ask curiously.

"Well most of it's from when we would play Barbie Bella and I don't know makes me feel more human." Alice says looking at everything. I look at Rosalie and see her famous scowl still placed on her face.

"So why did you guys drag me up here?" I ask and then Rosalie answering.

"Because unlike most people I meet, I think I might actually kinda get to like you, even though you smell and are my enemy." Rosalie says actually smiling at me.

"Don't mind Rosalie and her scowling that's just her, she's actually quite nice, sometimes." Alice says ducking at Rosalie throwing a cushion.

"And we were hoping you'd let us give you a makeover." Alice says talking so quickly I nearly missed it.

"Ha…you have got to be kidding me? What part of that crazy brain of yours thought I would let a couple of vamps I just met give me a makeover? You are both seriously stupid." I say thinking how weird these vampires are. Just as I was about to walk out of the room and head back downstairs Rosalie shuts the door and is standing in front of me, alongside Alice. They've both got this crazy look on their faces and as I take a step to my left they do the same.

"We're not moving until you agree to let us give you a makeover." Rosalie states with an evil glint in her eye.

"Okay before I agree to this stupid obsession you two have with makeovers just tell me why you want to make me over or else I'm outta hear, and don't' think for even a second that I can't get past you two because I know that I could." I say looking Rosalie then Alice in the eye. Alice looks at Rosalie before she looks at me to speak.

"Because for one you are wearing the fugliest dress I've ever seen and that's saying something as Bella knows absolutely nothing about fashion and how to dress herself. Two, Rosalie and I think you are really beautiful and your hair looks like it's been hacked off with a chainsaw. Three we could make you look incredibly gorgeous. Fourth you look as if you haven't felt really girly except when you're with Jake. Fifth, Jake with be falling all over you even more than he already is…do you want me to go on?" Alice says to me.

"Um…no that's alright I think I've got it…okay you can, but only on one condition?" I ask them both.

"When the guys ask how you got me to agree to this, you lie and say you tortured me into it or something…okay" I ask them both and they both nod their heads in agreement. Then Alice and Rose smile wickedly and practically throw me into a chair so they can start they magic on me.

"So... How long do you think this is going to take?" I ask out loud, not really caring how long it takes, as I actually did want this especially since I haven't hung out with any girls for some "girly' time in for ever.

"Well…depends, probably a couple of hours... Who really cares, beauty takes time." Alice says as she starts grabbing whatever makeup she can get her hands on, while Rosalie starts doing something with my hair.

While they were doing me up we actually talked like we were friends and not strangers. Rosalie actually turned out to be really nice when she starting talking and Alice was just a ball of energy. It turns out that they both think Bella's an idiot for getting herself knocked up. But it also turned out to be a good thing as they can turn her with out worrying about the treaty and also Rosalie absolutely loves children and wished she was able to be mother, but being an aunty is just as good and can't wait to see what Bella has.

Two quite short hours later my makeover is done with. Rosalie had fixed my hair into a really nice short choppy hair do, which was a huge improvement from my crappy job at cutting it myself. While Alice had done my make up, it was quite basic, with just some foundation, blush, lip gloss mascara and some eyeliner to make my eyes 'pop', as Alice had explained. Then they had both rifled through the closet for a dress for me, and had turned up with this really pretty white lacey dress that fell to just above my knees and contrasted beautifully with my dark skin.

"Okay I have to say you two are fantastic. I look HOT." I say laughing and thanking them as I look myself over in the floor length mirror.

"Hey, it was our pleasure. How about every now and then we give you a make over when you come around." Alice says to me smiling.

"Or if you're ever upset or want to talk. Just come on over." Rosalie adds. After a minute or two there's a knock on the door and we all turn to see who's there. And Embry and Quill come walking through the door and they both gasp as they see me. Quill's the first to recover.

"What the hell happened to you? No wonder you were up here for so long it must have taken some serious tools to get you to look like that." Quill says smiling at me, to let me know he's joking.

"You look good Leah." Embry says smiling at me.

"So how did you two leeches get Leah to agree to this?" Embry asks. Rosalie and Alice look at each other and then at Embry.

"We tied her up." Alice says shrugging like it's normal to tie someone up to give them a make over. Then Embry and Quill look at each other and then me like they don't know what to think.

"Anyway…Jake told us to come and get you. We gonna go, and then come back in the morning." Quill says before him and Embry head back down stairs. I hear Quill laughing as Embry says that Jake's going to lose it when he sees me.

"So…I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow?"I ask them both as we start to head down stairs.

"Of course." Alice replies like I'm nuts to think otherwise.

"Yeah it's not like we'll be doing much else, especially with Bella like this and no one knowing how this is going to turn out." Answers Rosalie.

As we're walking down the stairs I notice the boys waiting at the door for me. I look towards Bella and wave goodbye to her and then I look at Jacob and see him with his mouth hanging open.

"You'll catch flies if you keep your mouth open like that." I say smiling at Jake, who slowly closes his mouth and walks towards me. Before I know what's happening Jake's grabbed me and giving me a very passionate kiss while Emmett's wolf whistling.

"I think its time we go home." Jake says looking at only me and already dragging me halfway out the door.  
" Bye" I say before I'm out the door completely.

"Slowdown cowboy." I say laughing at how Jake's acting. Seth, Quill and Embry wave goodbye before phasing and leaving us alone.

As Jake opens my door for me and he runs to his door and gets in and starts heading out of the Cullen's driveway.

"So what shall we do now?" I ask Jake moving closer to him and kissing his cheek.

"Am I going to enjoy it?" I ask again and moving my hand through his hair. I notice his breathing has changed and has become slightly ragged.

He turns to look at me and with a sexy as hell smirk on his face he says to me.

"Oh I can guaranteed you'll be screaming for joy." He winks at me as he parks in front of his house, leaving me breathless.

* * *

**OMG don't you just love Jacob. Cause i know i do;)**

**PLease Review and tell me what you think and i will try very hard to get my next chapter up...but i do have a major assignment due soon so i will see what i can do.**

**REVIEWS=LOVE**

**mwa**


End file.
